koreanwebtoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Grey Lurker
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Korean Webtoons Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse hi i m zenZen takazhi (talk) 03:38, July 19, 2014 (UTC) New User Hi Grey, I just found out about the Webtoon Wiki and I would love to help out around here. I am not a webtoon addict, but I have read some which I can add or expand. Before that, I would like to ask if I am allowed to change the template designs or add new ones on the wiki. I have some suggestions and few things to discuss with you, if you are willing to do so. Please write back to me as I would be waiting for your response. --AppleTalk :Sure, I could use a little help. What do you have in mind? :Grey Lurker Admin•Talk 14:23, September 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, first of all, I am thinking of adding infoboxes for the webtoon page. I would like to request you to change the wiki background, though. I'd suggest the pages to be white and you can decide the colors for the header and links and all the rest. The reason I am suggesting a change, and white on top of that, is because I think it is a more flexible color. When we create infoboxes, we can experiment a variety of colors and gradients, which may not be possible with the current look. There's some work to do on the main page too, but I'd prefer to focus on some articles first. Please share your thoughts on this :) And in case you don't want to change the theme, I will try to work out with what fits best. ::--AppleTalk ::I do have page that has an infobox but it's really underdeveloped: Girls of the Wild's. The idea was to have the writer and artist listed as well as where it's published. ::Grey Lurker Admin•Talk 14:38, September 11, 2016 (UTC) It is done! Here is what I created for starters. Of course, the color looks horrible right now but I hope you get the idea. XD Also, I noticed that the release mentioned in Girls of the Wild's is 'every Sunday', while it seems to comes out every Tuesday in Korean (when you translate this page). Are we following the English release? Anyways, I know I am asking for too much but can I have admin rights for a couple of days? It will be temporary. I just want to make some tiny changes to make the wiki look better. They are not 100% my original codes, but some I have been using on my other wikis. If you are fine with this, lend me the rights and I will let you know when I am done with the changes. Well, you can start adding the template on pages if you want to, or you can suggest changes including the color. Have a good day! -- AppleTalk :I've looked over the infobox it seems okay, I ran into a some problems posting on one of the articles. The text I put into it didn't show at all. So I fixed it. Here's what it looks like now. If it's modifying the CSS, it's take a while to show up. If you don't mind waiting five minutes or so seeing what it looks like, I can give you the rights. Grey Lurker Admin•Talk 19:25, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :: I hope the problem is fixed now. The rights are mostly for Wikia.css or similar pages because I thought I should add some codes, but it can wait for now. I'll see where I can use the other templates and will add the current one to the articles when I get the time. Before that, can you create pages for Policies and Guidelines for the wiki? Or should we fix the articles first? -- AppleTalk :::I just checked if that CSS load time is still there. It seems to load a little faster than before. So I'll give you the rights. The CSS load doesn't be as fast as Shoutwiki, so it might be a good idea to have wiki of your own somewhere at Wikia or some other wiki farm to test some of the CSS edits. :::About the Policies and Guidelines, I'll hold off on that because this wiki seems to have far more readers than editors. I think it's more important to fix the articles. Articles like Girls of the Wild's, Orange Marmalade, and Sunjeong Manhwa are more or less what expect what most of the webtoon pages look like eventually. While it sounds like a good idea, I'll admit there's a few webtoons I actually read. I haven't read that many webtoons so a lot of those pages just have summary and links to webtoons to read. I might add the character section to the webtoon article temple. Grey Lurker Admin•Talk 06:09, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the rights. As you can see, I changed the colors a bit more. I made it look like the general 'webtoon logo' that we see at Naver or Line. I also added the Wordmark which is the best I can do for now (I am the temporary owner of my brother's laptop and he doesn't have photoshop). I'll add the codes later, maybe tomorrow. Also, I will list down the places where I will need your help (like adding templates to the articles, etc). Right now, it will take a bit longer because I don't enough time for wiki. I have been inactive for a while on wikia and have forgotten a lot of things (^^") Oh, btw...can you add the wiki favicon? Use this if you want. --AppleTalk ::I do think green isn't that great with a white background. Those colors seem to clash, making hard to read. You try changing the color or the background color. I'm not too sure about using the LINE logo or something that looks too close to that. I mean the Daum webtoon pages seem to have more articles than the Naver/LINE ones. ::Grey Lurker Admin•Talk 22:57, September 14, 2016 (UTC) ::What do you think of the current color? As for the wordmark, I wanted something with the text 'webtoon' in it, that is why I picked that one. But in case you find something else that fits more, feel free to change it or let me know. I cannot do much because the laptop I am using is not for my personal use, and I haven't been around on wikia for a long time. --AppleTalk ::Okay with the color. The watermark I made is a bit better but I'm might change it again. It seems a bit plain. I'm still working on the favicon. --Grey Lurker Admin•Talk 19:16, September 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I think it will do for now. Good Luck! --AppleTalk Infobox Hi, I saw you added the 'creator' section in the infobox. I already added the 'author' and 'illustrator' so you can use it instead, like what I did on Orange Marmalade page. Also, since webtoons are published, can we stick with 'volumes' instead of 'seasons'? Or do you want me to include season as well? I don't really know what it means. For starters, I am going to create a page for a manhwa I have read. I don't think we have pages for 'Pinocchio' or 'Story of Someone We Know'. I will style the page like what I have in mind. If you approve, you can do the same for the webtoons that you have read. Here is a list of things we have to take care of in the near future: *A new Main Page *Affiliation with every active webtoon wiki. We will do that after some articles are properly made. --AppleTalk :If you published as printed on paper in volumes, that just doesn't happen with the vast majority of them. A good of number them are done as a hobby by their creators. Many of them just end the webtoons because they get tired of it. In Korea, seasons are just standard way to refer to a seasonal arc or a batch of episodes that creator does at a stretch before taking a break for a few weeks or a month. I think volumes work with printed volumes and seasons work when referring to just unprinted webtoons. :Well, I'm kind of partial to "creator" because webtoons much more creator driven than Japanese manga. In manga, story that gets published is often a compromise between what the mangaka wants and what editor thinks is best. With webtoons, it's easier to know for sure if creator tell a good story or not with a lack of an editor. Still, I can live with it or without. :I'll see what you come up with. --Grey Lurker Admin•Talk 19:23, September 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright, I will get to it soon. However, I am not going to be around for a couple of days. Btw, you can remove my rights now. I will ask you for anything minor that I have in mind which needs an admin's power. --AppleTalk